The Grand Army
This guild is not extremely well known to all, but is very known to a few. This guild proved that with even less than 100 men, defeating big guilds, with determination, is possible. We took down half of the infamous United Empire in a week, with only 64 members? Impressive? Unfortunately, they cowardly acted back with Benjamin himself going undercover and deleting all the non-officers. But to this day the guild still stands strong, and participated in what was to be the biggest rebellion ever against the EITC: The Royal Alliance. Guild Ranks Ranks: The Grand Army was lead non-other than the semi-famous Captain Andrew, who has returned in another form. The 2nd in Command was Admeral Qswas (who andrew is now playing on), a fierce military officer with no non-cunning battle strategies. There were many other brave souls, that lost their home thanks to Macmorgan. But we still remain strong, and not in vien with our allies. The Grand Army shall never be forgotten, nor will its wars on YouTube, and in the POTCO world. It was before a great time - At the time, leon was rising, and famous names like RedBeard, Crimosn, Breasly and Cadet were just on the brink of power. A growing sense of Nationhood We all hated one thing: Leon. This guild participated in what was to become the biggest Anti-Leon campaign ever. With pirates all over, and even members within the EITC, we all began plotting the hopeful end of him. Speed Bump Unfortunately, on July 7, 1743, the guild was attacked and destoryed by Macmorgan's forces at the Battle of Levica. Although we were no longer united, other guild's began attacking Leon as well, and soon the entire Caribbean was onto his case. Today, bigger, "badder" and worse threats such as the Fruity Franny threaten our population, but new power heads such as King John Breasly, and many other infamed fight for our freedom. L **COOLFACT**: This guild trained and mentored the EITC lord Cad Bane. It was a non-EITC guild, and Andrew personally mentored Cad, trained him, and gave him some followers. Unfortunately, the EITC recruitment was to much. Breaking Captain's heart, he joined the EITC, and left Andrew. Members of the Grand Army later rejoined other rebellion guilds such as Thirsty Souls, Tom wildfitte's crew, Telltale Family, the Cursed Empire, and Ancient Rangers, while its GM, Captain Andrew, returned to the United Empire, and rejoined Macmorgan at his second in command. At the time, all great names were just beginning. Andrew was killed later in 1756, but has returned. NEVER FORGET. LONG LIVE THE GRAND ARMY! Allies *Maruaders Militia *Gen. of Peace *Militia Of Fuego *The Irish Army *Co. Black Guard *Elite Thievery Co. *Fox Company *Grande Doubloons *England *EITC *Royal Navy *Wrath of Ravens *Emerald Regiment (partially) *Spania (Partially) Enemies *The United Empire *Captain Leon *The Delta Empire (and its affiliates) *All allies of Captain Leon﻿ *Telltale's bewitched family was I high? Category:Fan Creations Category:Army Category:Fan Groups Category:Guilds Category:POTCO